Fight and bite!
Back to 2009 Logs Rogue Shark Hot Rod Obliviator Rogue is flying over the area, out on a normal patrol of hers. Not what you might call official..but still, never know what you might find. Shark just came out of the Refugee camp, and is looking around as he decides which way he'll be going from here. Rogue spies the Autobot as he moves into the area...."Oh, what do we have here....target practice." As she changes course towards the bot. Shark hasn't noticed Rogue yet, she's got a chance for a first shot! Rogue keeps on course, as the bot seems oblivious to her...she sends a little greeting, to announce her presence. As a rocket shoot from her shoulder, toward her foe. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with missile Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 31 Hull: 10 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 70% EP: 100% FP: 0% HP: 95% Shark yargggsss! Sent right off his feet and through the air, to hit the ground and roll a couple turns. "What the slag..." he looks around for the source of where that came from and frowns. "Figures." he sighs. "Slaggit that hurt." He gets his rifle readied and fires up after Rogue. "And this'll hurt too." Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with Hurt me will ya? - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Rogue barrel rolls out of the way of the attack, "Oh, you want hurt...well I was just playing...but if you want to be hurt, you got it buddy." She the transforms, and comes in fast, as the weapon pods under her wings charge up and strafe the ground with lightning heading for the bot. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 26 Hull: 9 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 46% EP: 93% FP: 0% HP: 90% Shark knows that lightning will be coming for him, and for some reason he attracts it even when he tries to dodge it. Gritting his pointed teeth, he waits for the affect of it to pass and gets the pistol aimed up at her. "I HATE you!" he yells, aiming for something vital.. say a engine. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with Engine go boom? - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! Rogue waggles back and forth as the shot goes wide...she wings over and comes back, her nose lasers coming to power, sending a blast at Shark. "Awww, now you've hurt my feelings.." Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Shark frowns, he's got to get those sights checked! He switches back to the rifle, it's good for a low level hit. This time he avoids her attack. "Like you have them!" he shouts up at her. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue feels the hit to her body, as she starts to pull up. "How can you be so mean...oh wait" she rolls over, locking onto Shark, "I'm the mean one...and now I'll prove it.." as she release a set of rockets, which go shooting toward the bot. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 41 Hull: 14 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 7% EP: 86% FP: 0% HP: 82% Shark topples over, then rolls in a sort of backward somersault as that hits him in the chest. Now he's hurt, and mad! "Know what Rogue, you are too scared to come down here and take me on like a true warrior!" he shouts up at you, snapping a low level pistol shot at you. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Rogue banks to the left to avoid the shot, as she pulls into a hard circle. "You think your taunting will affect me bot...I am not a simpleton." As she sends another bolt of lightning at his position. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 2 and MISSES! Shark rolls out of the way of the attack, trying to keep his exposed chest protected. "No, I think you’re a coward that doesn't want to be shown she's weak in the close combat department." he snaps back. Oh yeah, he wants her on the ground. But for now all he can do is snap off gun fire at her and hope he tags an engine or gets too wounded himself to put up any more fight. So he fires off the rifle again. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue takes the hit as she continues past the bot, the shot taking the paint off her wing. "Why would I fight like a weak bot...stranded on the ground like some child." As she swings around again, letting loose another rocket at the bot..."Why don't you come up here instead..." Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with missile Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 7 Hull: 36 Combat: Shark’s Armor shatters and is no longer working. Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 77% FP: 0% HP: 63% Shark smirks at that challenge, "Get lower and I'll.. yow!" he gets blasted in the arm that time, making it dysfunctional. Shutting off the pain receptors to it, he seethes. "If you forgot.. Bots don't fly.. but we do jump!" he snaps off a rifle shot at you again. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue shudders as she gets hit again..."You know what, they also fall...that’s always fun to watch...but hey, you want me lower..." as she drops down, and kicks in the after burners..."You got it..." flying right towards Shark. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with unarmed Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Hull: 6 Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 73% FP: 0% HP: 60% Shark acks as he is jet slammed but somehow he grips onto Rogue with a death grip and kicks at her undersides. "And I got you." he hisses Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue feels the bot grab onto her, "Oh, want to go for a ride do you...." and she pulls up, kicking in the afterburners again and starts to gain altitude quickly..."top floor...everyone out." Suddenly her entire body starts to spark and flow with electricity, and lucky bot that his is...Shark is gonna take the brunt of it. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Hull: 34 Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 73% FP: 0% HP: 42% Shark transmits, "Assistance needed. Code Red alert. Open Geode Forest." Shark gets roasted, and bad, as he somehow hangs on to Rogue as she flies around with him on her. Well best to make the most of it, he tries to bite the fury for her trouble! Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Not bothering to tap his breaks as the location beeps on his radar. The roar of the young Autobot's engines can be heard miles away. Well, he sure isn't going for the stealthy approach. The massive dust storm signals the racer's entrance. The sporty little red car hits a ramp and goes airborne to the tune of Stan Bush's 80s hit song 'Dare'. The car transforms in mid-air and lands in a rather dramatic fashion on one knee with a smirk on his chrome plated face. He stands up and takes a look around and calls out, "Hope I didn't miss any of the fun!" he reaches behind his back and pulls out two blast photon blasters. Rogue keeps gaining in altitude, as the bot now starts to nibble on her. "My you are a fresh date, aren't you....so how high can you go...before you just can't keep up.." She releases a pair of rockets the streak out in front of them, then crisscross as they turn, and come back locking onto the bot. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with missile Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Hull: 52 Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 72% FP: 0% HP: 14% Shark gave Rogue quite a hickey there, but that impact does him in as he is dislodged from her body and sent falling toward the ground. Hot Rod frowns when he doesn't see anyone in the forest. He stops to look at his radar signal again, "No, I'm pretty sure this is the place." then it hits him and he looks up.. his blue optics widen as he sees Shark falling. The young Autobot breaks into a full rush as he tracts Shark's decent, "I got you buddy, don't you worry!" and as he sees that Shark is falling much faster than he anticipated. He places his pistols on his hips and lets go when they magnetize to his body, "Ok Hot Rod, you have one shot at this.." he mutters to himself as he gives himself a pep talk. And suddenly he leaps into the sky with both arms extended. He catches Shark and cradles the injured Autobot as he hits the ground pretty hard. He winces as his shoulder takes the brunt of the impact. The pair skid along the ground for a meter or two. He just lies on the ground for a moment holding Shark's body. Letting his systems recover from the damage to his systems recover for an astroclick or two. Rogue feels the bot suddenly decide to go for a walk. "Aww, time for you to leave...that’s a shame..." as she noses over now. "But wait, you forgot your parting gift..." she tracks him down, as her weapon pods spark to life...spying the newcomer leaping into the air, and catching the bot..she can't help but be disappointed the he didn't go splat.. "well since your friend is here, I'll give you each the gift..." and a pair of lightning bolts shoot forward towards the bots. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Hull: 32 Combat: Shark goes Comatose! Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 72% FP: 0% HP: -3% Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Rogue attacks Hot Rod with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Hot Rod’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark feels that impact too, but boy is he glad Hot Rod showed up just then. He so owes the mech now. "Nice catch." he offers weakly, "Now watch our backs." He says it too late as that shot does him in and he goes limp. Hot Rod smiles at Shark and nods but the time to revel in his accomplishment isn't not as the prone and vulnerable Autobot is just laying on the ground. His optic widen as he watches a fellow Autobot's optic dim and fade after the dirty attack from Rogue. He releases Sharks limp body and gets up himself not really even caring that he was damaged in the fall and attack. His young blue optics glow brightly as he points at Rogue defiantly, "Your reign of terror ends NOW Decepticon!" he starts to power up his weapon systems as he reaches for his pistols, but after noticing they were damaged in the fall. He aims the tailpipes on his forearms at Rogue. Rather uncharacteristic of an Autobot. he opens fire at her without waiting for her to get her say in. orange laser blasts burst from his arm blasters in repeated fashion. He lights the sky up with his fury, "Arrrrrrrrghhhhh!!" he cries out hoping one of his blasts makes her pay for her misdeeds. Combat: Hot Rod attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue laughs as Shark goes dark...always good to see your enemy die. The bot that had caught him decides to fire back., and the shot hits her..."Should I fire on your friend again...maybe if I scatter his pieces to the wind...that would be nice..." As she comes around, "Yes, lets try that blast you both to pieces..." as she release a full salvo of rockets at the pair. Combat: Rogue attacks Hot Rod with missile Level: 2 and MISSES! +Roll: Hot Rod rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 5! Hot Rod frowns at what Rogue says. He goes to pick up Shark fully intent on carrying him to safety. But he sees Rogue's missile coming his way fast. He looks around quickly but can't find any place to dive for cover, so he'sForced to do the only thing he can. He fires a volley of laser blasts at the missile. Unfortunately for him it was far too close and it's destruction sends a heavy burst at him not to mention shrapnel. The explosion rocks him a bit and his grip on Shark slips and he accidentally drops the unconscious Autobot. His optics continue to glow as he tracks Rogue carefully in the sky, "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else!" he calls out to her. And raises both of his arms this time and lets loose an barrage of laser blasts that light up the skies of Cybertron. Combat: Hot Rod attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 2 and MISSES! The ground begins to shake as Obliviator stomps his way towards the area. His scanners had picked up something in this area. Upon arrival he sees Hot Rod fire a missile at Rogue. Not that he liked Rogue. After all he thought she had made fun of him in the past. His shoulder cannon powers up and he sends a blast towards Hot Rod. Rogue was just a small bot by comparison. Combat: Obliviator attacks Hot Rod with shoulder cannon - (Cannon) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Hot Rod’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue banks left and right, to avoid the blast and gains some altitude......"You have no say in the matter...in fact.." As she watches a blast from somewhere shoot towards Hot Rod, "It looks like we have company..." Suddenly her body starts to flow with electricity, though it's not the normal kind..this electricity is blue in nature...and suddenly it expands out in all directions for a moment, before collapse back in on Rogue Hot Rod is busy mouthing off to Rogue, "What are you talking about?" he says in extort to Rogue's odd comment about company. And then wham he gets blind-sided by a blast out of nowhere. He goes lying deep into the geode forest and luckily has several trees help break his fall. The young Autobot just lays there in a heap of broken branches and fallen trees for a moment while rubbing his head, "What the..? That was a strange attack that she had, I didn't even see it coming." he sighs and check his internal systems for a damage report, "Just great.." he comment then bursts out of his nest and runs towards Shark's fallen body realizing he was left alone there with Rogue. As he breaks through the tree's clearing he can only hope that the body is still where he left it. He skids to a halt and looks up again to track Rogue in the sky, "No Hot Rod.. that wasn't a special attack from her.. but that can only mean.. she has back-up!" he frowns and retracts his hand and fires a missile at Rogue, "C'on Rod.." Combat: Hot Rod attacks Rogue with missile Level: 1 and MISSES! +Roll: Hot Rod rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 7! Obliviator continues to shake the ground with his pounding as he gets closer to Hot Rod. His cannon is powering up again as he sees another attack on Rogue. He fires off the cannon and says "BOOM!" Combat: Obliviator attacks Hot Rod with shoulder cannon - (Cannon) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Hot Rod’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue weaves back and forth as the missile zips by her...as she sees Hot Rod race back towards Shark....hmmm, maybe a souvenir is in order...as she drops down fast, kicking in the afterburners...surely Rod is distracted by whoever is firing on him..she transforms, and tries to grab Sharks body as she passes. Rogue transforms from Cyber fighter to Robot Mode. +Roll: Rogue rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 0! Hot Rod takes another blast from that cannon but this time he was ready for it. He smirks and wipes some fluids from his mouth, "Heh.. I'm getting pretty sick of you!" he turns his blasters on Obliviator but then gets distracted as Rogue trans forms and comes in fast, "Whoa.. hey.. dang, you're pretty hot." he comments then shakes his head and watches her miss trying to snap the boy of the fallen, "Snap out of it Rod.. Arcee would kill you!" he turns his pipe blasters back on Rogue as she flies past, "Hey.. hands off I said!" orange blasts fare out from hid chrome forearms in succession as he moves back to Shark's prone body knowing full well that he's leaving himself wide open. But he needs to protect his friend. Combat: Hot Rod attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Obliviator finally is close enough to charge Hot Rod. His massive legs begin to stomp faster as he moves to tackle Hot Rod. Using his extensive dialog to taunt his opponent, Obliviator yells.. "Obliviator smash!" Combat: Obliviator attacks Hot Rod with tackle - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Hot Rod’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue misses grabbing the body, and then gets hit in the arm...."Arcee would kill you...no let me do it for you now..." As she turns and flings a bolt of lightning at the bot. Combat: Rogue attacks Hot Rod with element Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Hot Rod’s Armor shatters and is no longer working. Hot Rod gets tackled by the massive Decepticon, "What the..?"the rest is cut off as the massive body rolls over him. He quickly gets back to his feet, "Aw.. man, just look at my paintjob.. Arcee will NOT be happy with you!" he points accusingly just as he gets blasted by Rogue from behind. He staggers a bit and takes a look at the two Decepticons and then back over to Shark's body. His core says to fight.. but his processor tells him to get Shark to safety first. Then the young Autobot rushes over to scoop up Shark's body and transforms in mid-run. The fallen Autobot gets tucked safely into the car's cabin just as he hits his accelerator and his tires send him racing away from the battle. He mutters as he isForced to leave the fight, "You owe me BIG Shark.." he comments to the unconscious passenger as the speedy vehicle races towards the safety of Iacon's dome. Hot Rod transforms from Robot to Cybertronian Racer Mode. Rogue watches as the bots race off, laughing..."Run little warriors... run.." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Obliviator's Logs